Selflove can Hurt Others
by snheetah
Summary: Tawni is being self-centered with herself and it drives her friends away from her. Can she bring them back?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own 'Sonny with a Chance'**

**A while since I haven't seen the show, so the characters might be a little bit off.**

* * *

><p>Tawni walked in her dressing room closet that she shared with Sonny. She hated sharing her things. She was afraid that she might lose something while Sonny was around. When she lost something that was important to her, she would get mad and upset.<p>

She lost her favorite lipstick, Coco Mocho Coco, and she therw a fit and blamed the loss to Sonny. She still held a grude to the Wisconsin girl, even though she never touched her favorite lipstick.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and began to apply some make-up. She had natural beauty but she thought that if she added a bit more foundation, she would be a star.

She was raised to hold on to fame and not let anyone get in the way. When she tried out for So Random, she was pretty competetive. Competitive and beautiful. They picked her for her beauty and her ability to act as a comedien.

She had made friends. Nico, Grady, Zora, and possibly Sonny. When she acted like a boss all around them, she felt like she holding on to something famous. She didn't feel like she was in power or anything, but she felt like she was holding onto something she had never had before.

For the most part, in secret, she felt bad that she had to be mean and boss around everybody. She never told this to her friends, becasue she wanted to keep her image. She thought that being tough, pretty, bossy, and mean would make people want to like you.

She felt like her mother raised her right. To love yourself only, and be a star. She looked at the work that she had applied on her face. She saw that she had put an excess amount of lipstick on her lips. She took a napkin and dabbed it on the lipstick where she thought she had put too much on it.

When she was finished with her make-up, she looked around her dressing room closet. It looked quiet without Sonny around. Sonny was out on stage doing a show with Nico. She didn't care what the show was. All she cared about was being dramatic, and nailing down the lines of the play.

She was playing a queen, who gets hit by pie by the peasants, that were played by Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora. They were supposed to be a poor family, while the queen ruled over their land. She didn't like the script, but she had to do it. Sonny thought that it would be a wonderful comedy.

She took the script in her hand one last time and mouthed the lines that she was supposed to say. "I hate this," she said to herself. She put the script down on her dresser and waited for her name to be called on the set.

Her cell phone rang. She grabbed her pink and sprakly cell phone and looked at the screen. Todd was calling her. "Hello," she said on the phone.

"Hey Tawni it's Todd," Todd greeted her.

"Hey Todd," Tawni greeted him back. Todd had been her long-term boyfriend. They had been dating for the past two months and it was time.

"Did I interrupt your rehersal or something?" he asked her. Todd was a sweet boy but...

"No, no," Tawni said as she shook her head as if he was physically right there, "I'm not up yet. Hey, Todd I really wanted to tell you something."

"I have got to tell you something too," Todd told her.

"Really?" Tawni said her voice a little girly and high-pitched. She was getting excited right now. Both of them were having the same thoughts.

"Yeah," Todd said, "We need to break up."

Tawni's excitment faltered, "what?" she asked. _Did I even hear him right? Am I going deaf? Did he just say that to me? _she thought.

"I want to break up."

"Why?" she asked. Her voice was coated with anger and disappointment.

"Its just not working out," Todd told her as gently as he could. He did not want to be in the clutches of a very mad girl.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" she yelled on the phone, "NOBODY BREAKS UP WITH ME! I BREAK UP WITH THEM! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TODD! THE HELL WITH YOU! IT'S YOUR LOSS!" she yelled one more time as she snapped her phone shut.

She threw her phone to the wall where it landed with a crash and dropped to the ground. She crossed her arms on her chest. _It is his loss_ she thought. _I am beautiful and he will never find another girl like me._

"Tawni to the stage," her name was called out by Marshall.

Tawni's anger expression suddenly changed. She quickly turned to the mirror, rechecked everything, and tried to change her expression. She flashed a smile on the mirror and she quickly loved it.

She left her dressing room to go backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

><p>Tawni got into her costume. She had her own queen costume designed. It was made out of silk and it was beautiul. She loved it because it fitted around her body perfectly and it made her feel beautiful at the same time.<p>

She was going to be super careful to let any pies get thrown at her. She walked out of the dressing room and joined Nico, Grady, Zora, and Sonny who were huddled together in a group going through the lines that they had to say.

Tawni let out a giggled when she saw their costumes. They looked like they were wearing rags.

Sonny was the first one to look at Tawni that was trying to stiffle a giggle. "What?" she asked her.

_What's her problem?_ Tawni thought.

"Yeah what's so funny?" Nico asked as he looked at his friend Grady, to see if he was getting the joke.

"Nothing," Tawni laughed, "just that you guys look like, peasants." When she said that word she began to guwaff.

Sonny looked at her clothes, "yeah, they are costumes." She reminded her, "while Your Highness had to have her own clothes designed."

"Well its not my fault you guys don't have enough money to pay my designerr to design your clothes," Tawni told them.

Sonny looked at Tawni like she was stupid. "All of our money that we make go to charities, homeless people."

"So you work to give away your money, rather than buyng stuff for yourself?" Tawni asked so she could get the concept.

"Yes," Zora said as she stepped beside Sonny, "and we also make people happy and feel good about ourselves."

"Do you want to make a difference in the world rather than having to spoil yourself?" Sonny asked her.

"I make a difference in the world," Tawni told her, "I buy expensive items for myself so other people who cannot afford, don't have to be upset with themselves thinking that they cannot buy it."

"Its always me, me, me, I, I, I with you Tawni," Sonny said as she walked away from her.

Tawni let out a sigh as she ignored Sonny and her ramblings. She looked at her prefectly manacured nails. She could easily see her reflection on it. She was forgetting something. Her tiara of course. She ran to the dressing room and put the tiara on her blond head.

She ran back with her friends who were getting in position. She sat elegantly on her throne and waited for the lights in dim.

The lights dimmed and, Grady, who was a narrator began to narrate. "In a far and distant land of Pastry a foul queen lived."

"I am Queen Cherry! Bow down before me!" Tawni dramatically said.

Nico, Sonny, and Zora quickly bowed down. They put their hands on the floor and kneeled down on their knees.

Tawni let out a chuckle, "it's good to be a queen, what is it that I can do for you, you filthy peasants?" she asked Sonny, Nico, and Zora.

"W-w-well You Highness," Nico stuttered as he got to his feet, "m-my family and I are starving for some food. Can you spare us with some of your delicious pies."

"You want me to give your family some pies to eat?" Tawni asked, "ha!" she let out a laugh as she threw her head back.

"Please queen," Sonny dramatically pleaded, "we have a daughter," she said as she motioned for Zora.

Tawni looked at Zora as she chewed on the gum that was inside her mouth. She checked her well polished nails and then looked back at the family. "No," she said as she shook her head at them. "You guys would have to earn your living."

"And so, the Blueberry family left the queen's pastry castle," Grady narrated, "but the family had a plan."

Another scene with Nico and Zora sitting on the table was shown, while Sonny served them some food. "Man we have such a hateful queen," Nico said.

"What do you think dad?" Zora said, "she's the queen of pies. She stuff herself all she wants with them and she'll explode."

"There has got to be a way to get her off the throne," Sonny said as she sat down.

"No execution this time," Nico said, "remember what happened to Maire-Antoinette."

"Dad we're in England not France," Zora reminded him.

"Oh," he said as he remembered.

"The Blueberry family ate their dinner quietly as they tried to think of a plan on how to get rid of the queen of all pies," Grady narrated.

"I got an idea!" Zora yelled as she jumped in the air. "Get ready to hear this," she said to Nico and Sonny.

"The Blueberry daughter began to describe her scheme to her parents," Grady flipped the page on his script as the scene changed into Tawni sitting on her throne. "The next day, it was bright and sunny. Queen Cherry was getting ready to set out her new laws on the people of Pastry land."

"Put these new laws to order," Tawni said as she gave her scroll to her messanger, who was dressed up like Nico. She sat back in her chair and began to enjoy her day. "Its good to be queen."

"Little did she know that she was going to be under attack by the Blueberry family," Grady narrated.

Tawni was sitting on her throne, while twirling her blond culry hair in one finger. She checked her nails at the same time. To her surprise, Zora blasted a pie at her and it slammed in her face. Tawni was shocked when that happened.

Suddenly, Nico and Sonny began attacking her with pies. Tawni fell out of her chair and was covered in the sweet dessert, including her dress. She picked up her dress and began to run away from the attacking peasants and into backstage.

Once she disappeared, Nico, Sonny, and Zora were cheering. "Yes," Sonny said, "we finally got rid of Ms. Cherry."

"And we have all the pies in the world and we will never go hungry!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yes," Zora said as she picked up a pie and began to eat it.

The audience cheered and clapped for them as the curtains closed. Sonny, Nico, Zora, and Grady went backstage. Laughing within each other and saying that a great sketch that was. They failed to notice that an angry Tawni was glaring at them.

She was dripping of pie, and her hands were crossed on her chest while she glared at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

><p>Nico, Zora, Grady, and Sonny ceased their laughing when they saw an enraged Tawni. Nico and Grady both knew better then to laugh when Tawni was upset. If they did, Tawni would bite their heads off. Zora didn't really care whether Tawni was upset or not. She just didn't want a huge conflict to happen. Sonny on the other hand was fed up. She had it with Tawni's whiny outbursts.<p>

"What is it now Tawni?" Sonny asked as she crossed her arms on her chest. She tried not to sound mean but she was quite fed up. Tawni had been like this yesterday too. She had yelled at Sonny for stealing her comb when it was resting there on her make-up table.

"This," Tawni slowly said as she rose up the sides of her designed dress, "was my favorite dress. Now...it's...covered...in...PIE!" she screamed.

"So?" Sonny said, "just wash it off."

Nico and Grady were both shocked that Sonny gave Tawni some advice. When Tawni is upset they never, ever give advice to her.

"And its also in my hair," Tawni told her.

"Then just wash it off," Sonny suggested. "Like we all do."

"You know Sonny," Tawni said, "why do I have a feeling that you changed my script. The script had nothing to do with pies getting thrown to the queen! It had to do with the queen ordering her people around but in a funny way."

"Ordering people around for your own needs is anything but funny," Sonny told her, "this is a comedy show." Tawni glared a little at her.

"Sonny wasn't the one who changed the script," Zora jumped in, "it was all of us."

"Why would you change my script?" she demanded, "only I change it."

Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed. She had, had it with Tawni's drama. "You know what Tawni? You think that the world revolves around you when you are actually forgetting that there are other people that are a part of this show."

"Yeah," Nico and Grady jumped in.

"Since when?" Tawni asked her.

"What about that time when I was new here? You wouldn't even treat me nice. The gum accident, where you had to constantly remind everyboddy that you almost died which you didn't thank God. It ruined my 'Sicky Vicky' show. Now you're going nuts over some dress that can be easily washed!" Sonny yelled at her. She knew that this was pretty mean of her but she wanted to show Tawni how she felt about her behavior.

"Yeah and you couldn't let me and Nico play vidoe games becasue we would interrupt your make-up hour," Grady told her.

"And you wouldn't let me keep my pet snake," Zora said.

"Snakes scare me," Tawni said.

"See?" Sonny said, "there you go again. Me, me, me, I, I, I. Can you think of anybody else but yourself?" she said as she walked past her.

Tawni was left standing there as Nico, Grady, and Zora left her. There was something that she felt inside of her. It was tightening her chest. Her throat was starting to hurt also. She ignored the pain and walked back to her dressing room closet.

* * *

><p>Sonny had a couple of boxes open. She was throwing her things in it, or the things that Tawni considered were "junk." Tawni entered the room in her queen dress. She was surprised to see Sonny packing.<p>

"Are you leaving?" she asked her.

Sonny closed the sides of the box and taped it. "Why do you care?" she asked Tawni as she put one box on top of the other. "Now I need to find a way to get these out of the room," she talked to herself.

"Have fun," Tawni said as she turned around to go to her closet of clothes. Sonny turned her head and glared at her. She was being self-centered again.

"I'll just push them," Sonny said as she began to push the stack of boxes out the door. It was really hard, for they were too heavy to be moved. Sonny was not a weak person, she had the strength to move them out.

"I am surprised that you can move those boxes," Tawni said as she came out of her closet and looked at Sonny.

Sonny stopped pushing the boxes and looked at Sonny. "Hey um, you asked where I was going right?"

"I asked if you were leaving," Tawni reminded her.

Sonny couldn't help but keep her anger inside. "Well I am leaving, to another dressing room. This is yours now. You got your long-time wish," she said as she grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut.

Tawni was glad that Sonny was out of _her _dressing room. Finally it was all hers. Tawni smiled in the mirror as she sat down on the chair. She picked up an eye-liner. As she was about to put it in her eyes, she felt that pain in her chest again. She looked in the mirror and saw that with Sonny's things gone, the room felt empty.

Tawni had been used to having Sonny sharing their closet, even though she would do anything to get it back. She looked at one side of the wall. There was a nail hanging there. That's where Sonny kept a picture of her mother. Now it was gone. She looked around and it was starting to scare her a little bit. The emptiness of the room made her feel like she was a horror movie. That was a pretty stupid idea, but she felt scared.

She got up and decided to walk to the prop room, where her and her friends hung out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**A little bit of Channy going on in this chapter. This was an idea that JuicyJams gave me. Thank you very much.**

* * *

><p>Sonny grunted as she tried to push the stacks of boxes that were on top of one another. Being on the farm and doing farm work such as pulling onions, weeds, and other vegetables from the dirt, had helped her get some strength. She was still inches away from the from her closet dressing room that she once shared with Tawni.<p>

She looked at the boxes and wondered why she had bought so many items from home. Sonny got homesick pretty quickly. At least her mother lived with her in the apartment that they bought so that was good.

She gave one last effort to push the boxes. She let out an exhausted breath. At the same tume, Chad Dylan Cooper, an actor from Mackenzie Falls walked up to he with a boquet of roses. "Hey baby," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," Sonny said as he smiled to him. She blushed when he kissed her. The two of them had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of months now. Sonny began to think that she had changed Chad. She had changed his personality.

Before they dated, Chad had been stuck-up, snobby, and full of himself. The new Chad seemed to be caring, kind, and respectful. Chad had been feeling the same way. He had always liked Sonny and he liked the change that she had made in him. He felt like he was more nicer to people now and he liked it.

"These are for you," he said as he handed her the roses. Sonny smiled at him when she softly grabbed them from his hand.

She gasped when she saw something white and furry pop out of the roses. It was a tiny white kitten. "Aw its so cute," she squealed as she jumped in Chad's arms and gave him a hug. After letting go, she picked up the kitten and held it close to her chest. "Thank you," she said, smiling to him.

"You're welcome," Chad said as he smiled at her. He looked up and down at the stacks of boxes. "Are you giving all of these away?" he asked her.

Sonny let out a sigh. "No," Sonny said, "I'm moving."

"Where?" he asked her.

"To have my own dressing room."

"Aren't you sharing one with Tawni?"

"Look, I am so sick of Tawni," Sonny said to him. "She always hogs my clost space and I never say anything about it. She throws some important things that I have with me and I never say anything about it. This is the time where I have had enough of her ego." She began to explain the whole performance that they did and how Tawni had gotten mad at them.

"And she's mad at you guys over some dress?" Chad asked her, "that's so stupid."

"I know," Sonny nodded, "I'm trying to find my own dressing room now."

"We can share my dressing room," Chad offered. "We can see each other all the time."

Sonny looked at him in surprise. "You're willing to let me have you in your dressing room?" she asked him.

"Sure," Chad told her, "you're my girlfriend right?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. He looked at the stacks of boxes and then at Sonny. He didn't want his favorite girl to be tortured carrying all of these. So he picked up two of them and walked down the hallway.

"Chad?" Sonny asked him. He didn't even turn around to look at her.

When he walked away, at the same time Tawni opened the door and walked out. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Sonny. "I heard what you said to Chad about me."

Chad walked back to the boxes, out of breath. He picked up the remaining boxes. "What do you keep in here, farm animals?" he asked her.

Sonny laughed at his joke as he hugged her pet kitten close to her chest. "Did you take my things to your dressing room?"

"Or the trash?" Tawni asked.

"Yep," Chad answered her, "you needed to get away from Tawni and have your own dressing room right? Well my dressing room is available."

Tawni's jaw dropped when he said that Sonny needed to get away from her. "You said that?" she asked Sonny.

"Aww," Sonny said.

"And I really, really need to take these to the dressing room," he said as he walked away with the boxes that were left. Sonny was following him.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled at her. Sonny didn't turn her head back to look. Why did Sonny ignore her? When Tawni was present she was never ignored. What had Tawni done to Sonny that made her leave and ignore her? Tawni couldn't remember anything. Whatever it was, Sonny would just grow up and get over it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

><p>Chad let out a puff of breath as he and Sonny put the last box in the closet. Chad's back was hurting but it was worth it. He would do anything to help his little lady.<p>

"Thanks so much Chad," Sonny thanked him as the two of them suddenly hugged.

"Anything for you," he said as he touched the tip of her nose. "Want to hang out?"

"Su—oh wait," Sonny suddenly remembered, "I just remembered that I promised to meet Nico, Grady, and Zora in the prop room. We're watching the finals of the baseball game."

"Can I come?" he asked her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Whenever Sonny was with Chad, her friends tended to make fun of him. For the most part it was Tawni. Sonny rolled her eyes at the thought of the Spoiled Blond Beauty. Well Sonny was going to do what most people did. Ignore.

"Yeah," Chad nodded to her.

"Okay let's go," Sonny said as she grabbed Chad by the arm and holding the small kitten in the other hand. The two of them walked over to the prop room.

Nico, Grady, and Zora were eating loads of food as they were watching the baseball game. "NO!" Grady yelled as some popcorn was thrown in the air. His favorite player was out.

"Hey guys," Sinny said as she walked with Chad, "who's winning?"

"They are," Zora said as she referred to the opposite team, "its three to two."

"Aww," Sonny said as she and Chad plummed down on the chair. She really wanted her favorite team to win.

Nico took a drink of soda. At the same time, a baseball player hit the ball really hard and began to run. Nico threw the soda over his shoulder, spalshing Tawni's favorite outfit.

"NICO!" Tawni screamed at him as she looked at her favorite pink outfit.

"GO! GO! GO!" Nico yelled at the television, completely ignoring Tawni's outburst. "YES!" he yelled as he jumped in the air as the team made a point. "We're tied!" he yelled as he gave Grady, Zora, Sonny, and Chad a high five.

"Where's my high five?" Tawni asked him.

Nico took a slice of pizze from the box and ate it. He did not even answer Tawni. All of them kept staring at the television, waiting for their team to make another point.

"Guys?" Tawni asked them, "hello?" No one answered her. She felt like she was invisible. "HEY!" she was not going to be ignored. She took the remote control from the couch and shut off the television. "Guys I'm talking to you!"

"Hey," Zora said as she looked at the black color on the television, "we were watching that."

"I was talking to you," Tawnbi said once more.

"Well we don't want to talk to you," Nico said as he grabbed the remote from her hands. He turned the television back on. Tawni sighed as she walked in front of the television.

"I need to tell you something," Tawni said to them.

"And get out of the way," Sonny added.

When Sonny said that, Tawni felt like her heart just shattered. She tried to gulp down the lump that was forming in her throat. She looked at all of her friends and then at Chad. "Its a wonder how you have a girlfriend like that."

"Better than you," Chad answered her.

Tawni gave him one last look. She walked out of the prop room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

><p><em>How dare they? <em>Tawni thought as she marched back to her closet. _Who do they think they are? _She sat at her make-up table again and looked at her face. She did not see any happiness in her expression.

"I am fabulous," she said but the sentence did not change a thing. She still looked the same. She smiled but her smile seemed fake. She felt that lump in her throat again. Then it exploded. Water welled up in her eyes and began to flow down her face. She didn't know what she had done that everyonw be upset with her. Well she was not going to guess. She was going to ask them. She cleared her tears away from her eyes with a tissue, trying her best not to spoil her make-up. She sniffled and tried not to let the tears continue falling.

Tawni didn't like crying. She always felt that strange lump in her throat and she always runied her make-up whenever she cried. This time, she felt hurt. No one was speaking to her. She got up from the chair and went back to the prop room. However, the prop room was empty. She walked out to see if Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora were in the lunch room.

Tawni walked to the entrance of the lunch room. The Mackenzie Falls table was empty. Suddenly she heard some laughter and looked. She saw her friends sitting at the back table laughing with one another. She walked up to them. When she did that, the laughing ceased and they were looking at her.

"Guys," Tawni said, "why are you being mean to me?"

"Oh she asks why we are being mean to her," Grady said as if the others did not hear her.

"I don't care anymore," Sonny said as she tore bits of paper from the napkin that was resting on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean Sonny?" Tawni asked her.

"Sje means that she doesn't care how you feel," Nico clarified Sonny's sentence for her, "and neither do we."

"Just like you don't care about how we feel why you're mean to us," Zora told her.

"B-b-but I do care," Tawni said. She really did but she didn't know how to show it to others.

"Oh really?" Grady said, "then why were you so made at us after our sketch about your dress?"

"Becasue it was handmade and it was my special dress that I was going to wear on my date with Todd," Tawni answered him. When she said his name, she felt like her heart shattered. She forgot that he had broken up with her earlier today.

"If it was so special then why did you wear it?" Zora asked her.

"Why didn't you wear one of the prop dresses?" Sonny interrupted Tawni as she was about to answer Zora's question.

"Because they are hideous!"

"Everything has to be beautiful to you," Sonny said as she got up from the table and glared at Tawni, "well sorry to rain on your pretty parade Tawni, but not everything in the world is beautiful. No one is perfect like you and no one has a glamorous life like you!"

"My life is not glamorous," Tawni told her.

"I doubt it," Grady said.

"Yeah becasue everything has to revolve around you. Where do other people fall in this category? Nowhere because the world has to follow your rules and pay attaention to you."

"Yeah, you!" Zora said.

"You!" Nico shouted.

"You!" Grady yelled.

"You!" Sonny screamed.

That's why they were upset with her. She had been concerned with only herself than thinking of other people. "I'm sorry," she apologized. This was an actual apology that came out of her mouth.

"Its too late Tawni," Sonny told her, "you have been apologizing for many things that you have not been sorry for and we have been forgiving you."

"Yeah," Nico gently agreed, "and this apology did not seem real to us either." He got up from the table as Grady, Zora, and Sonny followed him.

Tawni stood there, staring at the empty table. She slowly walked to it and sat down. Her back was facing the people of the cafeteria. The lump was forming in her throat again. She closed her eyes and a tear drop fell down on the table.

_My life is not as glamorous as you think _she thought as she put her hand on her pretty blond hair. She had a happy family until the bottle ruined it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

><p>Chad walked into the lunch area. He was by himself. His eyes suddenly fell on Tawni's back. She was just sitting alone there. Tawni never sat by herself. She was also known as the Social Butterfly by some people but seeing her all alone made Chad wonder. He walked up to her. He heard some whimpering sounds coming out. "Tawni?" he asked as he looked at her beautiful blond hair.<p>

Tawni turned around and looked up at Chad. Her eyes were red and the tissue that she had balled up in her hand was wet. "Chad?" she asked as she sniffled. More tears escaped from her eyes as she bought the tissue up to her face.

"Hey, hey," Chad gently said as he pulled a chair from the table and sat down. "What's wrong?"

Tawni let out a sigh. "My life," she whimpered. She dabbed the tissue on her eyes again.

"Why?" Chad asked her.

"My friends hate me," she answered, "and I just can't forget about my past."

"You past?" Chad asked her.

Tawni turned her head and looked at him. "Get ready for a long, sad, but yet true story."

Her family was happy until her biological father passed away. Her mother remarried to a man that she known since collage. He loved her mother very much but he took a big dislike at Tawni. He was a heacy drinker towards her and he offended Tawni as much as he could until her was satisfied. Tawni had cried her eyes out. Why had he hated her so much? She didn't know. He also had gotten pretty violent with her. Her mother had found her bruised one time. Bruised and bloodied while lying on the couch, unconscious. Knowing that it was her second husband's work, she immediately divorced him. Her mother had helped Tawni feel good about herself since she had gotten a lot of negativity from her step-father. Her mother did the right thing but she didn;t do the right way. She had helped Tawni think only about herself rather than other people.

"That's horrible," Chad commented when Tawni had finished.

Tawni nodded, "and to make it more worse Sonny moved from our dressing room closet and left me all alone."

Chad nodded when Tawni said that. He did feel sorry for her. No wonder she was like this. He put his hand on her neck. Tawni turned her had and looked at him. A look of confusion was on her face. Chad's lips made contact with hers.

Tawni was shocked. She tried to push him away but she felt her body going limp. Chad was such a good kisser, He wasn't good. He was hot! Chad put so much force into the kiss that made Tawni almost fall off her seat.

"Tawni?" a voice all too familiar was heard. Chad and Tawni looked and saw Sonny standing there, her eyes were filled with tears. She suddenly shook her head back and forth. "You jerks," she whispered as she turned around and stormed out of the lunch room.

Tawni launched out of her head. "Sonny!" she yelled but Sonny didn;'t even bother to look at her. "Sonny!" she broke into a sprint but as she was running, she felt like the hall was stretching itself and it necer ended. "Sonny! SONNY!"

"Tawni!" she heard her voice being screamed at her.

Then everything went balck.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

><p>Tawni felt her body being rasied. When her body was rasied it hit the floor. She screamed as she opened her eyes and found herself lying down on the dressing room floor. She slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. Her things where there and so were...Sonny's.<p>

"S-Sonny?" she asked as she looked around.

"I'm right here," Sonny said as she walked up right in front of Tawni.

"What happened? You left," she said.

Sonny looked at Tawni like she had two heads. "I didn't leave I have been here all this time. You were screaming and I came to wake you up."

"Wake me up?" Tawni asked Sonny. So it had all been a dream. She opened and closed her eyes a couple of times to clear his vision. They still shared the same dressing room closet and Sonny was talking to her. The dream had seemed so real that Tawni had believed it. Maybe it was foreshadowing something.

"Come on you need to help me reaherse this sketch that you worte," Sonny said as she held on to a paper.

"What's it about?"

Sonny stopped rummaging through her bag and looked at Tawni. "You being a queen and all and we peasants have to bow down to you," she explained.

"No," she said as she took a pen from her dresser and took the sheet from Sonny. "I am not going to be the queen, you are."

"Me?" Sonny asked as she took the corrected paper back in her hand.

"Yes you," Tawni said. Then she remembered something. "Wait did you say that I was dreaming?"

"Yes," Sonny answered. She had made it clear before did she?

"Pinch me," Tawni said. She looked at Sonny's face. "Its okay I'm not going to snap."

Sonny quickly grabbed some skin from Tawni's arm and pinched her. "OW!" Tawni yelled as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself in the same room with Sonny eyeing her weirdly. "Yes! It was just a dream!" she wheeled around and jumped at Sonny, wanting to hug her best friend. However, both girls landed on the floor.

"Tawni are you okay?" Sonny asked her once Tawni got off of her and helped Sonny to her feet.

"Yes!" Tawni yelled as she grabbed Sonn'y shoulder and lightly shook her. "Oh my gosh. The sketch was not performed, you did not move, you, Grady, Nico, and Zora are not mad at me..." she gasped, "and I didn't kiss Chad!"

Sonny looked at her with a confused expression. 'Kiss Chad?' she mouthed. Yeah her and Chad had been dating for a while now but Tawni would never kiss him.

Tawni grabbed the sketch from Sonny and made a couple of changes. She gave it back to Sonny who looked at it. When she was finished, she looked back to Tawni. "You want me, Zora, Nico, and Grady to throw the pies to you."

"Mm-hmm," Tawni excitedly nodded, "I'm the peasant that thinks only about herself. You are the good queen. So when me, Nico, Grady, and Zora come to you, you bring us our meals and I act like a snooty know-it-all girl and you throw all the pies at me."

"And you're fine with _that_?" Sonny almost yelled. Tawni never ever wanted to get dirty. She was even upset with that Fast Food sketch when she got extremely dirty.

"Yes," Tawni said.

Sonny shook her head. "One second. You have always wanted to be the queen. Why did you change your mind?"

"Becasue my dream seemed so real," Tawni said, "I was not nice to any of you guys. You got mad at me and left to go with Chad, all of you guys didn't even talked to me and to make it more weird, Chad kissed me."

"Yeah that is a little weird," Sonny said as she looked at the opposite direction.

"I know," Tawni agreed. "I promise to never be mean to you guys again."

"Tawni you're not mean."

"Don't pretend that its not real Sonny," Tawni told her, "I am. I am rude, I think only about myself and not the rest of you guys. I am going to change. I am going to donate some of my money to a charity that you organized."

"I didn't organize a chairty," Sonny confusedly said.

"Then we should start one together," Tawni said as she held out her hand towards Sonny. Sonny smiled and ckutched Tawni's hand.

"The together we shall," she smiled.

This was the start of something new. A good long-lasting friendship and a lesson that was learned by Tawni.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
